bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bleach: Dark Intentions Arc: Through the Looking Glass
It was night. A quiet night. The air was cool, crickets were chirping, And several people were standing out on a front lawn, a red-hair woman's hands glowing as she chanted a spell. Clapping her hands together, she pressed them to the ground, erecting a barrier around the house. "One more thing to add." She said, walking around the house, placing a metal peg in four places to surround it, erecting a small, thin barrier inside the first that flickered. "What's this one?" A man with long raven hair asked, looking around at the barrier that encased them. "Ōni-chan, this is a Four Point Barrier of my design." The red-haired girl smiled. "Think of this like an alarm system. When the first barrier is shattered, and an enemy steps into the field of this barrier, it will signal us. In case we're asleep or something." "How convienient!" A crimson-haired woman noted, standing beside her husband and looking over the barrier with some admiration. "You must've been practicing this for quite a while!" "Centuries." The girl replied with broad grin. "I've also set up Kidō "traps" at only known entryway we have, the place where Ahatake Ōni-chan found the portal, the Meidō I think you called it when you explained it awhile back." Akiko said. Megami had explained to them everything she'd learned from Aoi the library girl. "Are you only watching those three spots?" A young boy asked, sounding concerned. "No." Akiko said. "I'm not entirely sure that these people are only targeting Ōnii-chan, so I wanted to be cautious. I've set up several barriers around the palace...with the King's permission of course, and around the dwellings of high ranking officials, even the Injiki home, though Ryūka initially obejcted to having one of my barriers around his house, he gave in eventually. Also, the library girl Aoi is protected as well, since she gave us all the information, you never really know." Ahatake chuckled. Perhaps she'd been a bit overly cautious. Megami nodded, understanding the circumstances. "I'm glad you decided to pitch in your efforts, Akiko. Don't think we could've done better ourselves...." "Thanks." Akiko said, grin widening. "Well, I think this is all I can do. All that's left is to continue the training we've all been doing, until our "friends" decide to show their faces. But for now, I think we should sleep. It's late." "Yeah sleep sounds good." A red-haired girl, Miharu yawned. She looked dead on her feet. A smile came across Megami's face. "I agree...." She stretched out her own arms, letting out a yawn of her own (darn, those were contagious!) "This has been nice to see and all, but I am tired!" "Let's get some sleep then." Ahatake suggested. Daiyaku picked up Miharu and they all walked into the house. They didn't know what was coming. Invasion "It's time to begin." Ahatake said gravely. He, Senkai, Dyan and Megami were standing outside, in the destroyed World of the Living that was in Kan'na. "We're going to put everything into motion." As he said thsse words, a Hollow appeared behind him in, raising it's fist and roaring. Before the first could make contact with Ahatake, an ice spike emerged from the ground and shot straight through the Hollow, disentegrating it. "If this succeeds, we wil be that much closer to fixing all of this..." Ahatake gestured around to the destroyed world they inhabited, not even indicating he was aware he had just destroyed a Hollow not three feet from his "audience". Senkai chose not to pay attention to it, either. She folded her arms across her chest and looked at him. "We understand that...." She reminded him. "Unless part of my plan fails, you three may not be doing much battle at all." Ahatake said, a small black orb forming in his hand. It began to spin and fly out, forming a Meidō. So Ahatake created his differently. As the cold washed out, Ahatake stepped in. "This is where it begins." They each stepped into the portal and began to make thier way towards Sonoma. "By the way, Megami, you've never been to Sonoma, have you?" Ahatake asked. For a moment, Megami was silent, her arms folded across her chest as she looked at the path ahead of her. "Never had any reason to." She answered simply, maintaining a glib tone within her words. "Why do you ask?" "Well, I'm figuring you may be shocked at what you see." Ahatake replied simply. "You may even enjoy it." Dyan's muffled snicker came from the back. She'd never known Megami to express enjoyment over anything. She tried to turn this snicker into a cough. Apparently, Megami, whether or not she was aware of it, had agreed. "Is that supposed to be some sort of joke?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Because if it isn't.... well, honestly it's somewhat sad." "No." Ahatake replied. "I think the universe we're in is part of your attitude. Perhaps in Sonoma, you may cheer up a bit." Ahatake knew that probably wouldn't happen, but he could always hope. "Don't get your hopes up...." "I'm not." Ahatake replied. They traveled in silence for the rest of it, and the portal began to open. This time however, the portal opened near the beach, where they exited. It was nearly morning. All of them watched Megami for a second, curious for her reaction to this un-destroyed dimension. Megami placed a hand on her hip, a studying look on her features. For a moment, she didn't speak. Then, she simply turned her head forward and continued to walk. "What are you all waiting for?" She asked, slightly impatient. "Quit gaping at me and let's get this over with." She had to note, though - there seemed to be little to no activity on the sands. Through the transparent crowd, she could see a man sitting on the sand, dressed in a trenchcoat, jeans, and a red hood over his head; quite an unusual wear for such an occasion. ''"Well, that settles that." Ahatake thought to himself. Dyan seemed to be thinking along the same lines. "You're right, let's move." Ahatake replied, eyeing the man but disregarding him. He'd seen plenty of people dressed rag-tag like this in Kan'na and could only assume he was homeless or something. "Before the sun rises. Our goal is close." He turned to Dyan. "Dyan, you know this civilized area best, you can lead us." Dyan nodded and took off, dashing through the empty streets and they easily reached the Kurosaki house where Dyan had infiltrated before. The barriers were not visible to them, so they kept moving but "WAIT!" Ahatake ordered and Dyan stopped in her tracks.